Only Fear
by Alxegg
Summary: Luke has never had more fear in his heart then he does now. He can only hope he succeeds at what he hopes to do, and that he does it well.


**Authors Note: Hi guys, this is my first story for the fan fiction community. I would appreciate any and all comments on how to improve my writing. That's about it i guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, and i probably never will. I've always wanted to write that! Well with that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Luke was scared. He has never been this afraid before in his entire life. Even fighting his old master was never this heart pounding. Luke had finally decided that after coming back to his friends after 3 years he would go out with Tear. It's been another 3 years since then. The reason Luke was so scared was for one reason and one alone. He decided he was finally going to propose to Tear.

"Guy I really need your advice." Luke says pleadingly. "I want to make this perfect."

"Luke I'm sure no matter how you propose to her she will say yes." Guy responds. "Besides, if you haven't noticed she doesn't exactly seem like the kind of girl who would hate anything you do." Luke pondered this. While Guy might be right, it just seemed wrong to just ask her without any surprise or festivity planned.

"Aha!" Luke shouted, causing Guy to jump. "I know just what do!" After Guy recovered from the shout, he patted Luke on the back.

"I'm glad you figured out what to do man." Luke thanked Guy, and ran off to gather supplies and help. He knew just the thing to do to make this right. As he ran off, Guy just shook his head and laughed. He knew that Luke often over thought things, and hoped he wouldn't do the same here.

* * *

Luke decided he was going to ask Natalia for help, since he knew she loved romantic things, and would most certainly help him.

"Natalia!" Luke said, grabbing her arm. "Can you please help me think of a nice meal that would go into a picnic basket? I need it to help with my plan to propose to Tear."

Natalia squealed when she heard what he said. "Of course I will!" She said "Do you have any ideas of your own before I give any input?"

"Well, the only thing I know how to cook is rice balls, but I figured those wouldn't be very romantic" Luke said, sounding a bit discouraged.

"Ah! So you came to me for cooking advice huh?" Natalia asked, feeling proud that her friend would do something like this.

"Nope." Luke denied "I came to ask the cooks at the castle, since I figured they would have a large variety of things to cook."

"How rude!" Natalia shouts, feeling quite peeved. "You wouldn't know a good cook if they slapped you in the face."

"That's not true!" Luke replies loudly. "Tear has slapped me on multiple occasions."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing Luke…" Natalia responds sarcastically. "Well anyway, if you want to ask the chef for a recipe or two, I'm sure he would be willing to give one to you."

"Thanks Natalia." Luke says "See you later with the hopefully good news." Luke proceeded to run into the kitchen, and almost impale himself on the knife of the previously mentioned chef. 'How ironic would it have been to make it so far during and after our adventures, to only be killed by stabbing myself on a knife.' Luke thought.

"What do you want" The chef asked vehemently.

"I was wondering if you knew of a recipe that could be used to make a picnic." Luke asked, edging away from the knife little by little.

"Do you think I managed to get a job at this castle by making picnic baskets?!" The chef shouts, swinging the knife around.

"I'm guessing that would be a no…" Luke says backing away quickly from the sharp blade.

"Well it wasn't a no." The chef replied, calming down a little. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense. Running such a large kitchen is tough to do alone." The chef says. "I know just what to make you."

"Well that's great!" Luke replies "All I would ask for from you now, is to be a bit more careful with your knife. I don't think anyone would want to get hit with such a thing."

Luke was finally done with all the preparations, and all he needed now was Tear herself. Luke just needed to find her, and then it would be done.

"Guy, Natalia, have either of you seen Tear?" Luke asks his friends.

"I think I saw her in the castle courtyard" Natalia replied.

"Thanks Nat!" Luke shouts as he runs to the courtyard.

"He really seems energetic huh Natalia" Guy says, nudging her shoulder. "Makes me wonder how long he has been waiting to do this."

"I'm sure this day has been in his dreams and nightmares since he came back." She says back to him. "I'm just surprised that it took this long."

"I think 3 years is a respectable amount of time. Besides," Guy says "It gives him plenty of time to learn more about her, and her tastes."

* * *

As Luke ran into the courtyard, he heard a quiet voice. Focusing on it proved it to be Tear's voice. It seemed she was humming the melody to the Grand Fonic Hymn while looking at the flowers and other foliage.

"Tear!" Luke shouted, running up next to her. "Would you come with me somewhere?"

Tear, being startled out of her daydreaming, blushed when she saw how close he was. "Of course I will." She replies.

"Great! But before we go, I want you to put on this blindfold!" Luke says excitedly.

"Umm, why would I need that?" Tear asks quizzically.

"The place we're going is a surprise." Luke responds, not discouraged in the slightest by her question. "This makes sure you can't guess where we are going!"

Tear was a bit put off by this, but agreed to wear it nonetheless. As Luke led her to a carriage, he put it over her eyes.

"Don't peek." He says as he helps her into the carriage. "It's going to be a long ride, and by the time we get there it will be night." As the carriage starts off, Luke and Tear sit quietly in it.

"So where are we going." Tear asks, hoping his naivety and excitement would get him to spill the answer.

"Well that would be… wait" Luke starts before he cuts himself off. "I can't tell you. It needs to be a surprise!"

Tear sighs. 'Well it was worth a try.' She thought. After a few hours, the carriage stops, and she hears the doors open.

"Here." Luke grabs her had, helping her down from the carriage. "Let me take that off."

As Luke unties the blindfold, Tear gets a glimpse of a familiar and beautiful sight. The selenia flowers were in full bloom this night, and she gasps at them. As she looks a bit closer, she notices a blanket and basket in the field of flowers.

"Did you do this for me?" Tear asks, her cheeks beginning to become pink.

"Of course I did." Luke replies. "I only needed help coming up with a recipe for the picnic." After they sat down on the blanket, Luke opens the basket and pulls out two covered dishes. As Luke uncovers them, a smell begins to waft out.

"Turkey?" Tear asks once she smells it.

"Not just any turkey, but freshly made turkey sandwiches!" Luke says enthusiastically. "I know it's not the most romantic food, but it was easy to make, and there will be plenty of leftovers." Once they begin eating, their conversation begins to dwindle. After they finish eating, Luke decides that it's finally time.

"Tear" Luke says standing up. "I did this for you not only because I love you, but also to thank you for all you've done for me. You watched me change from the brat I was, to the man I have become, and helped guide me all the way." Tear was a little surprised by the speech, as he rarely ever said thanks for anything. "I can only hope we stay together forever from now on." He finishes.

"Oh Luke." Tear says "I'll be here for as long as you need me, as will all of our group."

"Tear, when I said forever, I meant forever." Luke replies as he pulls a box out of his pocket. As he begins to get on one knee, Tear's eyes begin to widen "Tear, will you marry me?" Luke asks, looking up at her from his position. Tears eyes begin to water.

"Oh Luke I thought you would never ask" Tear shouts. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!"

As Tear and Luke embrace, he pulls her in for a kiss. This kiss was different from the others he normally gave her. This one was full of the future, full of promise. And one thing it lacked: was fear.


End file.
